ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nira, A Saiyan of Olde
Prologue~ 5 Years Later ﻿ : : The rain pittered down on the ancient oak that sheltered me from the storm while pissing on my pants in a nearby cave. I watched vacantly at the leaves that rustled above my head, the twigs dancing slowly on the breeze which I thought was really stupid and pointless. The cold began to bother me, so I wrapped my arms around my slightly shivering body which I always forget to get my raincoat today. I sighed a deep breath of anxiety. My mind drifted to ghostly images of my past. Something I could never get out of my head. Immediately I was filled with regret and sorrow, longing to know what had become of my friends, especially that fine ass girl that I had a crush on for 4 years now, so I masturbated until I can't shoot anymore cum on a statue of Wonder Woman. : My tail batted the ground with a rapid motion. Ever since I was banished from Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, there hasn't been a day that I thank the heavens for my fortune. I though I was a goner. Sitting now on the ground, in the forests of Planet Sobella, was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. But grudgingly, my saiyan friends were still left slaves of that monster. I had no way to bring them with me, and now they were still at the mercy of Frieza. My commander elite Vegeta, Nappa, Radi--- I had to swallow a hard lump down my throat. The memory stinged like jagged glass. A tear of sorrow slid down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. Then finally, I got my bitch back! : I stood up from the grass and clenched my fists together. Why couldn't we just be free of him?! Why couldn't we revolt against him?! As soon as I had thought about this, reality slapped me in the face hard and I frowned agitatedly. Because there was only four of us. Only four saiyans against a million soldiers. And Frieza. We could do nothing but endure the cruel fate that we were all thrown into. I thought about my own fate, and what had happened to me. I was free of Frieza, I was liberated. But if only there was a way that I could help the others. Add this to you, mother fucker! KAMAHAMA HA x10! : I sighed when I realized how impossible my idea was. The saiyans could be ANYWHERE in the galaxy. One girl like me, could not do ''anything ''for them anymore. I was here and they were... far away. I was never going to see them again. My thought switched to Frieza again. I'm a slut! : : What could that demon be doing to them? I knew the tortures that he was capable of. I lived through them everyday. We were always Frieza's toys to play with, because we were 'dirty filthy monkeys' that he could abuse. Raditz, Nappa and I had to endure the savage things that he would do to us. But Vegeta... he was Frieza's personal punching bag. I had never seen a living being so degraded like Vegeta was. Man, that bitch is sexy like nothing on this piss of shit universe! : My pulse increased and I furrowed my brows. How could the Saiyan race be humiliated so much like this? We were once a noble warrior race, superior to all. Before my father died, he used to tell me the stories of all the Elder Saiyans of our race. We weren't always savage, mindless, blood thirsty killers. We were people too. People who fought with honor, pride, and dignity. People who loved to be independent and strong. People who longed for peace, and people who were capable of love and compassion. : That all changed when Frieza came into our lives. What he turned us all into was unbelievable beyond words. Heartless monsters, that's how we were taught to live. My heart ached for the healing of our people. But it would never happen. The last saiyans alive were still under Frieza's claws. And I would never see them again, never get to change them back to the way they should have always been. I fingered myself around my vagina until my underwear was dripping wet! : Everyone had believed that us saiyans were just murderers who followed orders. It was true. But no one knew why we were like this. Why we were so horrible. Nobody would know the good side of us. -Nappa- Bitch, you are a slut. For us male sayians, we have 9 inch dick so you better suck it really hard and long. : Until now. : My name is Nira, the faggot, and my story tells of the saiyans who could love, who could show true companionship and kindness, all while being enslaved to the most notorious tyrannt known to living beings. Then you would understand the true hardships we had all faced together, in blood and sweat, all trying to restore the glory of the saiyans as they once were. (Please don't cum on my face, Prince Vegata...) : This is my story. : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ : And thats about a wrap, for da prologue! Didnt even take meh long to write! Tell me what you think and please comment down! I can also take suggestions, as that I am not thoroghly done with the story plot :P Tell me if this is a good idea, and If i should continue. Thanks yall. I am also planning to make a Nira profile page so you can see how she looks like :) (I will upload her soon.) Fuck you hoe! : Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by MsBulma Category:Story invented by MsBulma